


Ladies Bingo: Column Three

by Merfilly



Series: Ladies Bingo Round Five [3]
Category: Elfquest, John Carter (2012), Rizzoli & Isles, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Five snapshots of the ladies from several fandoms.





	1. The Pirate and the Politician

The blind Noorian turned her head unerringly in the direction of her captive, despite the noise of the attempted rescue.

"Naughty little politician, aren't you, milady Gallia?"

"You won't get away with this, pirate!" the Coruscanti Tholothian spat at her defiantly.

"Do call me Tahl, feisty one," the Noorian purred, before she waved her hand in the direction of the rescuers. "You will be staying until ransom is paid, my pretty.

"Unless you wish to negotiate more comfortable terms?" she added roguishly.

Adi Gallia, in command in her own arena, could not help but flush at the woman's lustful words.


	2. Coffee and Comfort

Jane was at the coffee pot before Maura even came out of the shower, prompting a smile.

"Your caffeine addiction is going to lead to —"

"No, Maura. Not now. I have to get to the gym, before the morning cool is midday muggy. That means coffee, to wake up, after a one in the morning night," Jane said, cutting her off in the way that said more than just the words meant.

"You have a bad case."

Jane sighed, nodded once, and stole her cup of coffee before it finished brewing.

Maura merely walked over and leaned against her, understanding.


	3. Solace

The first person Dejah Thoris had sent for on discovering her husband missing was none other than Sola. To whom else could she turn?

Perhaps Kantos, but he was a man, and for all Sola was a Thark, she had a finer sense of the heart than some men of Helium.

"He will return, Dejah Thoris. Until such time, I will remain."

"And if he… does not?"

"I place no limit, my princess," Sola vowed, and those two words spoke of love grown deep.

Dejah leaned into the green arms, and found all four were a comfort around her indeed.


	4. Powerful Hands

Nightfall never failed to shiver when Leetah touched her. No matter how innocent the touch, it awakened her sensual side as surely as Redlance could with a look.

What she could never put to words, but what danced between the women in the nights they shared, was that it was the power coursing in Leetah's veins, power of the High Ones, that drew the reaction as much as Leetah's beauty.

Nightfall could never know such power, save when it danced over her skin and her soul at their joining as lovemates. Yet she willfully gave herself to it, every time.


	5. Warming Up

Aayla yelped as Luminara raised the blanket to slide under it, her very cool skin pressing against Aayla's in far too bracing a manner.

"My love, you are an ice block," Aayla complained, before rolling over to actually hold the shivering woman.

"I do not do well in cold climates. Shaak's courses say that being nude with another lifeform is more likely to warm me up, though," Luminara said, and Aayla saw a faint smile at work.

"Oh, I am certain we can provoke a bit of heat between us, my love," the Twi'lek promised, before she stole a kiss.


End file.
